Arbitus
Summary ] Arbitus is the son of Azathoth and was the #1 Hero of the previous Creation before it had to be reset to stop The Corruption. Appearance Arbitus has an unexpectedly terrifying appearance for a hero, he has reddish-gray skin with horns, a tail, and four extra arms that he can control independently. Personality Arbitus is a kind hero with a strong sense of justice, so much so that he was considered to be the greatest hero of the previous Creation. After realizing his major blunder of attacking the heroes of the new Creation to get justice for his father Azathoth, he personally apologized to each of them and wanted to start over. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Arbitus Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Great Old One Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' None Birthplace: Old Creation Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: Helping others and fighting evil Dislikes: Failure Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Unknown MBTI: ISFJ Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Izreldan Previous Affiliation: Azathoth Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B when Weakened. Higher at Full Power | Low 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Pressure Point Combat, Afterimage Creation, Shockwave Generation, Absorption, Body Control, Adaptation, Aura, Flight, Cosmic Awareness, Danmaku, Nether Manipulation (Which Negates Durability and inflicts both Existence Erasure and Conceptual Destruction), Chaos Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Telekinesis (Type 2), Telepathy, Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Comparable to Izreldan), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3) Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level when Weakened (Even in an extremely weakened state with most of his power drained by Azathoth’s Seal, he singlehandedly defeated an entire alliance of powerful heroes including Slenderman, Cthulhu, Jeff, Irene Slayer, Lumyn, Jesus, Uriel, Arthur Pendragon, Doctor Kondraki, Doctor Clef, and Ra; immediately after this he fought a fully serious Post-Timeskip Izreldan to a standstill and eventually defeated him. Even while weakened, Oblivia considered Arbitus a "serious threat" and was unsure if she could stop him). Higher at Full Power (After drinking Izreldan’s blood and restoring himself to his former prime, he fought and overwhelmed Oblivia, Jake Caster, Adam Crimson, Jeff, Thor, Sigurros, and The Slayer) | Low Outerverse level (Stated to have vastly surpassed his father Azathoth in power and had easily defeated The Evolved Archon, Inferno Mode Adam, and King Thor; his battle with The Guardian destroyed all of Creation and he restored Creation with assistance from The Guardian) Speed: Immeasurable when Weakened (Easily reacted to and dodged attacks from several Chosen-level beings; later matched a fully serious Izreldan in close combat). Higher at Full Power (Reacted to and dodged attacks from Jake Caster and Adam Crimson) | Immeasurable (Easily reacted to and dodged attacks from The Evolved Archon, Inferno Mode Adam, and King Thor; later matched The Guardian in combat) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable when Weakened (Overpowered several Chosen-level beings and matched Izreldan in physical strength). Higher at Full Power (Overpowered Jake Caster and Adam Crimson) | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to The Evolved Archon, Inferno Mode Adam, and King Thor) Striking Strength: High Hyperversal when Weakened (Easily wounded and incapacitated several Chosen-level beings with his strikes; later harmed Izreldan with his strikes). Higher at Full Power (Wounded Jake Caster and Adam Crimson with his strikes) | Low Outerversal (Destroyed all of Creation by trading blows with The Guardian) Durability: High Hyperverse level when Weakened (Tanked several attacks from Chosen-level beings with only minor injuries; later took several hits from a serious Post-Timeskip Izreldan). Higher at Full Power (Tanked attacks from Oblivia, Jake Caster, and Adam Crimson) | Low Outerverse level (Took several attacks from The Guardian and kept fighting) Stamina: Infinite (Arbitus’s biology is very similar to Izreldan’s as they both are incapable of feeling fatigue and never appear to be tired) Range: High Hyperversal | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (Arbitus is one of the most intelligent beings in all of Creation, he possesses extensive knowledge in over trillions of different fighting styles, he speaks every language in creation, he is capable of predicting every possible outcome of a battle through just mental calculations, and is arguably an even better fighter than Izreldan in terms of sheer skill) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | The Endbringer Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISFJ Characters